Scattered Notes
by ChaosControl14
Summary: A series of one-shot fanfics. First up, Terra takes the center stage in Points of Authority.


A/N for the whole series: Scattered Notes is a series of one-shot songfics that more than likely aren't gonna be relaited to each other. There's no telling what they might be about, other than it will be TT.

Title: Points of Authority

Artist: Linkin Park

Focused on: Terra, little BB

Summary: Terra's thoughts on how Slade treats her while she is his Apprentice; post Betrayel and pre After Shocks

Other notes: Runs off the idea that Terra and the Titans have more than one fight

Disclaimer: Me own nuthin...

--------------------------

Terra sat in the dark room that was her quarters in Slade's hideout. She had just come back from a battle with the Titans that had ended in her defeat. She would have left after she knew she couldn't win the battle._ But no, that obsessive jerk had me stay and lose..._ Terra thought miserably.

Most of the fights usually ended in a stalemate, but she went full-fledged retreat this time. Of all the Titans, it was Beast Boy that struck the final blow as a bengal tiger. Terra closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling she had when his claw struck the metal area near her stomach; she still had the scratches. That hit fazed her like nothing else had. Raven was usually the fiercest fighter, followed behind Robin and Cyborg, then Starfire, and Beast Boy was at end, usually backing up the others and being defensive. Not this time; he was the one that delt the final blow. And now she was alone in her room. Terra closed her eyes and reflected on why she even joined Slade.

_Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face, you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last_

Speaking of Slade, the man himslef walked into the room. He was standing in what Terra called his "We both know something's wrong and I'm ready to hurt you for it, but we'll play nicey nice for now." pose, which was him standing casually and having his hands behind his back.

"Now, child, don't look at me that way." he said smuggly while Terra glared at him. "You have failed to defeat the Titans several times now. What's going wrong, Apprentice?" he asked with false concern. "Do you need more time training and then coming straight back here, one less meal a day, or do you need me to spar with you? Which one, Terra? take your pick."

Terra hated this. It was like being pinned between a wall and a pack of wolves, and then having the wolves hold your suspense. "..the first one..." she spat out painfully.

"Excellent choice. We'll start tommorrow." he said, while leaving Terra with less dignity than she had had before.

"Why do you treat me like this!" Terra called to the man's retreating back. "Why do you act like everything you do it right and you know better than me!"

"Because, I have fought the Titans before. I know their moves, their tactics, and I don't hold back. Even when I lost, I would go back to plan and learn to become better." he retorted. "Lights out in ten minutes." and that was that.

_You love the wayI look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if i give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

A few days later, Terra was in her room, resting after a long training session. Again, the man of black and organge came in.

"Sladebots will attack the Thompson Warehouse in thirty minutes. Fight with the Titans after the Sladebots signal their presence. You will do it, won't you?"

Terra forced a look of pleasure. "Of course."

"That's what I want to hear."

_And that's why I said it, damn manipulative freak_ Terra resounded in her mind.

"This is a critical battle. Win this at all costs." And he left.

Terra arrived on the scene. The Sladebots had already more or less lost the match. The girl floated on a rock while sending a small boulder to her former friends. "Hello." she said maliciously.

"Terra..." Beast Boy murmered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I've found the right side." a large blanket of dirt was thrown at Beast Boy, which covered him. "Fight instead of speaking." she told him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthoes!" Raven shouted and shot a large beam of dark energy at Terra. It hit her dead in the back and sent her flying off her rock. Terra made a new one, which Robin threw a deonator onto, which destroyed it. The blonde girl rolled on the ground.

"Fight!" a voice in her ear screetched. "Get up!"

Terra obeyed. _Gotta play defensive._ Cyborg came running at her, shooting blue energy blasts as he did. She stood in place and had small slabs of rock come out of the ground to absorb the blasts while another small slab hit the half-robot, taking him out for the moment.

Robin jumped through the air, aiming a kick at Terra. She countered with a small boulder that hit the Boy Wonder in the side and sent him flying. "You guys are way. Too. _Predictible_!" she taunted. A green gorilla came in for the next attack. Terra made a shield of rock that went to whichever area he tried to attack. "Tsk, tsk, too sloppy." A large slab came infront of the gorilla and forced hin into one of the walls, where he became the same green boy he always was.

"Good, very good. Fight to win!" Slade coached through the small radio in Terra's ear.

Starfire came in, eyes blazing like two green fires of rage. A barrage of Starbolts were sent at the girl of Earth, who errecticed a large rock to take the crippiling attack. Two fists of earth were sent at the Tamaranian, knocking her out of the air. Raven was the only one left.

The two girls battled. Terra would sent a fleet of rock at Raven, who would counter with great forces of black energy. "What's the matter, Raven, getting worked up?"

"Not at all, you dirt moving turncoat!" Raven, with a force of anger, sent enough energy at Terra to knock her out of the air. She got back up after hitting the ground to find all the Titans standing and ready to fight.

"Terra. Win this!" Slade shouted. "If you don't, it won't be happy when you get back." he warned. Cyborg, Starifre, and Raven fired a beam of their fused energy at her.

Terra moved her hand to made something to help her dodge the attack, but thought against it and let the attack hit her, full-force. "What. Are. You._ Doing_? " the villian shouted with enough volume for Terra to think she had been at a heavy metal concert with a seat next to the applifiers.

The beam's attack made contact, and Terra hoped she had just felt power equivalvent to a hydrogen bomb, because nothing else could be so painful. After it past, she feel to her knees, breathing deeply. If she would have looked up, she would have seen shock in the Titan's eyes, espicialy Beast Boy's. "Terra, I" he whispered as he tried to reach the fallen fighter.

A new team of Sladebots reached the area. One grabbed Terra and took her back to Slade's headquarters.

Terra woke up back in her room in Slade's H.Q. It was raining outside and it was very peacful. The battle came back to her._ Slade lost, I won._ she thought to herself with some pride_. He can't control me like he thinks he can. Next battle, I'm turning on him._ Yes, that sounded like a plan.

The door opened and the Man came in. "What were you doing out there, you insolent, little"

"My power ran out. I tried to make a shield, but I was tapped." she cut in, in that little 'It wasn't my fault despite I lost on purpose to spite you, but you don't know that and I'm acting innocent' voice.

"Very well, we will spar tommorrow morning." and he left to leave Terra with her thoughts.

She decided she would leave this before someone, namely and most likely her, was hurt more.

_You love the things i say i'll do  
The wayI hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

The next morning, Terra limped into her room with a series of cuts and bruises from what Slade called the two's 'spar matches', but were more like sessions of abuse. After taking some of the medicine already there for her, and laying in her bed, which had healing technology fused in it, for a few minutes, Slade walked back in the room with a leaf of paper in his hand.

"These, Terra, are your results." he said, waving the papers for emphasis. "In them, we have learned one thing: you hold back. We analized your results, and found several times for you to attack, and yet you didn't."

"Because I don't want to!" the girl spat back, contempt dripping in her words like venom from a snake.

"Because you don't want to..." the villian echoed. "My girl, do you have any idea how much you _have_ to do that you don't want to?" he asked in a rarely used aggervated tone.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I don't even want to _be _here anymore!"

"Silence!" Slade yelled, hitting her in the cheek. "You will do as I say, you will" he was cut off by a beeping. Slade took a device out of his pocket. After a few seconds, he put back in his belt. "The H.I.V.E. has started a fight downtown with the Titans. They'll pull out on my order when you arrive. _Go_." the last word was one of contempt.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

Again, for the second time in two days, Terra flew on a boulder to the fight scene where the H.I.V.E. was pulling out. She forced the boulder to slam into the ground, and forced two shards to puncture the COM devices in her ears and then shook her head to get the remaning parts out. She held her hands up to the Titans, to signal she was peaceful.

"Guys, I don't want to do this anymore. Please, take me back." she pleaded, while kneeling. Beast Boy made an attempt to move towards her, but Raven and Cyborg put their hands on his shoulders, causing the shapeshifter to buckle from force.

"Don't." Cyborg commanded of the boy.

"But she" the changeling protested.

"Don't you _dare_ forget what happened last time we took her back." Raven's gloomy voice muttered.

"Terra was...confused last time." Starfire piped in defense.

The girl of disscussion looked up. "Please, just take me away from him." she begged, all pride cast to the wind. The bruises and cuts on her face hadn't fully healed from that morning. "Three days. That's all I ask. After that I'll leave and go somewhere else." she said as her final appeal. "If not that, kill me here."

The Titans took it into a silent internal debate. It appeared that everyone was willing to take her back, except one moody telekintic. Robin gave her a soft expression, or as close as he could get with his mask on. Starfire gave her a pleading look.

"Oh, all right." Raven finally sighed. Beast Boy ran at near inhuman speeds to Terra, to take her back and let it all go away.

But it didn't happen. Slade himself had thrown a smoke bomb at the area, hit Terra in the back of the head, and quickly left before anyone knew what happened.

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

Terra awoke and felt sadness. She had been so close, but in the end it didn't matter; the will of the Great always won. Slade was already in her room, standing at his regular stance, but more intense.

_Oh, he's pissed. _Terra thought to herself. Slade lunged at her and grabbed her neck, and forced it next to the wall.

"I take you in, train you to become better, help you focus your powers, teach you my techniques, and_ this_ is how you repay me!" he barked.

"I...repayed you...long..ago!" the girl spat against the oppresive force of his hand clamped on her throat, pushing it against the wall. She could feel her windpipe being crushed by his power. To her surprise, it lessened. She took a few deep and well-loved breaths. "You _did _take me in, but put me through agony, forced me to fight the only people who treated me like I was one of them, and have constantly abused me!"

Slade weighed his options. "One more fight. That's all I ask. One fight, and I promise I will let you go." he said. Terra nodded. "You will get a new suit." he added, showing her a picture of the suit in question on his COM device that he kept with him. "It will be made of light-weight metal, but will give you great resistance to heat, cold, and damage." he finished. (For all of you with the lack of the ability to take an inference, it's the suit from Aftershock). The COM beeped. Slade quickly read the new information.

"The Titans are taking a nice drive, how about you go out for a reunion?"

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

So, whatddya think? Just reminding you this is my first stab at a Titan fic, so an comments are accepted.

Up next: Raven's sick of having to tolerate Beast Boy and Terra together, and finds an escape in one of the last places she would look.


End file.
